


The Morning After

by Augustus



Category: The Fast Show
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-03
Updated: 2001-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Ralph's karaoke serenade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

[Ted is repairing a fence. Ralph slowly and awkwardly makes his way over to him. Ted nods his acknowledgement of his master's presence, but continues working.]

RALPH: *nervous cough*

TED: *silence*

RALPH: I hope you're not feeling too under the weather after last night's... frivolity, Ted.

TED: *mutters* I'm fine, Sir.

RALPH: I guess we all had a little too much to drink, didn't we?

TED: I couldn't say, Sir.

RALPH: That's very nice of you, Ted, but there's no need to minimise my lack of restraint. I was an embarrassment to you, wasn't I?

TED: Sir, I - 

RALPH: No, Ted, I won't have you pretending otherwise. I behaved in a disgraceful manner and I wish to apologise.

TED: *silence*

RALPH: *bumbling on* I'm not quite sure what got into me. "Hunka Hunka Burning Love"?

TED: *more silence*

RALPH: Do you like Elvis, Ted?

TED: I don't... I haven't really thought about it, Sir.

RALPH: When I was a young man, I was a great admirer of his. The way he shook his hips...

TED: I wouldn't really know about that, Sir.

RALPH: No, no, fair enough, Ted.

[There is a full minute of silence before Ralph speaks again.]

RALPH: Would you... I mean, if you could possibly... What I'm trying to ask, Ted, is will you join me for dinner tonight? Let me make up for last night, and all...?

TED: Sir, I - 

RALPH: Now, come on, Ted, I don't want any excuses. My behaviour last night was atrocious and I'd like to make amends.

TED: I... That would be nice, Sir.

RALPH: *shocked silence*

TED: Although, I quite liked the song, Sir. Very heartfelt.

RALPH: *more shocked silence*

TED: Should we make it seven, then?

RALPH: *faints*

TED: *content smile*

**03-08-2001**


End file.
